Leather and Lace Straps
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Jeanette Lucky Ruelle and a few of her friends are on a trip through Texas. They hit a cow and stumble onto the worst nightmare ever imagined. yes this sounds like every other story written. Lucky is an unusual girl whos life changes in a strange way.
1. Chapter 1

-1Leather and Lace Straps

Jadecoyote

Rated: M

(Author's note: This fanfic was inspired by a dream I had. It starts out like every single kind of story relating to this movie, but believe me its not. It was inspired by the original movie and not to remake, but I took characters from the other movies so I would have names to place the characters and settings. I looked it up and the characters names change from movie to movie so I had to use the names from the Remake to have it make sense. I do not own this movie at all. Its juts an idea I had. Please do enjoy it and leave reviews because I love hearing from you)

Lucky stared out the window as the cars on the freeway passed them by. Jeanette Ruelle had always been called Lucky due to the car crash she survived as a child, killing both her parents but survived by her. Since then she had been a ward of the state of Texas, and being bright sponsored and attended college on a scholarship. That summer herself and two of her friends were going on a road trip to remove the cramps of schooling. Troy Davis, his brother Matthew, and Troy's girlfriend Ally. The Texas road stretched far without a single house to be seen. Leaning back in her chair she watched as Troy and Ally passed affectionate looks as Matthew drove with the radio blaring. Texas had a bad reputation for grave robbing and deaths, but didn't anywhere else? Lucky reached over to turn down the radio was the others groaned.

"Why did you do that, Lucky?" Troy said as Ally groaned loudly. Matthew shook his head and focused on the road.

"The sound was bugging me" Lucky leaned back and gazed out the window once again. Matthew looked back, strands of his dark brown hair falling on his tanned cheek.

"C'mon guys" he said as the others opened their mouths to object, the hot weather and the cramped conditions was a feeding house for arguments. With attention torn between the road and the others he didn't notice the cow walking before the car.

"Jesus" Matthew yelled upon seeing it and turned the wheel, but could not avoid the black, white, and muddy steer. Troy fell back against Ally, and Lucky was glad to have her seatbelt on when they finally turned to a stop. Splattered like crimson paint all over the front of the car and along the road, blood and guts littered the street. The front of the car was pounded in and the tire on the right had blown. Swerving into the middle of the street Matthew let out a loud curse.

"Is everyone okay?' he said looking back once they had stopped moving. Lucky sat up and then looked behind her seat at the other two who straightened up. Opened the car doors the foul scent of animal filled their nostrils. Troy got out and ran toward the tall grass, dropping to his knees and getting sick. Ally patted her boyfriend on the back. Alley got out and moved around the side of the car, looking at the dead cow.

"Wow you really nailed it good " she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lucky how can you seriously be unfazed by this?" Troy said after recovering from being sick. She merely shrugged her shoulders and looked around at the open field where the cow came from.

"Matthew shit we blew a tire" Troy said and slapped his hand against the side of the car.

"I can see a gas station ahead of us, how lucky is that?" Ally said and they took a moment to stare at it.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Lucky said softly and shoved her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Girl you always have a bad feelin" Troy said and rolled his eyes. Matthew put a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her well shooting a glare in Troy's direction.

"Fines lets just get going before it gets dark. This place stinks like shit" Throwing up his arms Troy and Ally started to walk toward the gas station that was in eye range.

The Texas dust swirled around them as they walked down the street toward the gas station. The gas station was old and run down attached to what looked like a convenient store and deli. Matthew put out his cigarette as they approached the station, the scent of barbeque filled the air did not erase the linger death smell. Lucky opened the door and saw a man sitting behind the counter, with a young man going back and forth through the aisles eerily. Flies covered the shelves and buzzed noisily. Troy, Matthew, and Ally clustered together looking at the man behind the counter. Lucky moved past them and watched the young man moving along the aisles with a piece of what looked like jerky between his teeth, grinding on it.

"Hey we have a flat tire? Do you have tires?" Troy asked in a loud tone as if the man could not ear or did not speak English. The man shook his head and leaned back.

"We might have something for your car. What happened?" the man asked in a southern accent. He looked in his fifties with a slight lisp and white nose hairs sticking out. Behind the deli counter say an elderly woman fanning herself, once and a while staring out the moth eaten lace blinds.

"Monty get me some lemonade will yah" she said in a thick voice, not turning her eyes from the window. Dressed in a purple and yellow flowered dress, black spectacles on the bridge of her thin nose.

"We hit a cow back there and got a tire, it's a damn mess" he said. The man called Monty by the old woman turned to the young man running up and down the aisle.

"I told you to fix that gate" he scolded loudly causing the young man to flinch.

"I was goin to but-" he started.

"You were hitchhiking again weren't you?" Monty cut off starting to rise from his chair. Meanwhile Lucky moved over to the pitcher and glasses and poured some of the sticky sweet lemonade into the glass. Placing a straw in she offered it to the old woman. The woman looked surprised and smiled faintly.

"What a sweet child you are." she said as Troy walked up to her and grabbed Lucky's arm.

"C'mon lets get out of here, this place stinks" he said through his teeth trying to drag her off. Lucky looked at the woman and frowned a bit.

"Your welcome" she said and let herself be led outside.

(part one finished. I will get to the rest but my computer needs to be used for other things. I did my research on the characters and believe me it will get good)


	2. Hewitt Residence

(Author's note: I am so excited I have to write this next chapter. I was watching the old movie and I was like 'how can I write this piece?' then I read more up on the characters and it all laces together..hee hee lace)

Lucky stared into the dusty windows of the big white house. Cob webs clung to the sides of the windows. The old woman Luda May told her that she sensed for once a kindred spirit and for her to come for at the old Hewitt Residence. Lucky had a bad feeling about this as if she stepped into some horror movie, but pushed it aside. This was an old woman what could she do? Luda May opened the door and ushered the young woman in. The house looked as if it was never inhabited and the scent of something she could not put a finger to.

"So where are you kids headed off to?" the old woman inquired headed for the kitchen. Turning her head left and then right she crept toward the kitchen, but a squeaking noise caught her attention. Instinct told her to go to the kitchen and pretend she didn't hear it, but like Alice in Wonderland curiosity got a hold of her. Her shoes barely making a sound against the carpet covered wood she came to a doorframe, furs and animal skulls tacked and glued on. Breathing a bit deeper she found herself in a stairway. Going through people's places was more then just rude, in Texas it was a killing offense. Wrapping her fingers around the railing she peered down into the darkness.

"Dear did you get lost?" Luda May called causing her attention to redirect. Stepping off the stairway she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Ma'am I hate to sound rude, but I heard something in your basement. Do you have animals?" she asked as politely as possible. Luda May raised her eyes and fixed Lucky in her gaze.

"That's my son Thomas, he is shy around strangers" she said plainly and simply. Lucky blushed feeling that she had been rude and offended the woman.

"May I ask you why they call you Lucky?" Luda May asked and sipped her own tea slowly. Lucky smiled and gave a sheepish smile.

"They call me Lucky cause my parents died in a car crash when I was eight and I got out without a scratch. The fireman who got me out said that I was lucky, touched by God. Since they I have taken the nickname and memory to heart. I have no other family so I try to live a good life the way my parents would of wanted me to" she replied. Luda May seemed to be pondering this answer very carefully.

"Would your parents want you to be going on this road trip with your friends?" The old woman asked sharply and somewhat judgmentally.

"Well I know that they would worry about me going out here all alone with my friends, but I know they are in heaven watching down on me. They would want me to have fun, but not to do anything stupid" she said shyly.

"My son Thomas I raised as my own after his mother died. Bless his heart he means so much to me. Kids used to pick on him because he was different so I keep him home" Luda May said in a low voice. Lucky held her tea cup and looked at the older woman.

"What does he do around here?" Lucky asked growing more and more curious. Why would her son need to be kept home? Was he picked on that badly? Why was he hiding in the basement? Did they lock him in there? But his Mom does seem to love him. The old woman smiled at the polite curiosity showing her rotten yellow teeth.

"Oh my Thomas loves to cook, he is a fine boy. You should stay and let him cook for you" Luda May said and placed her tea cup down.

"That sounds so nice. Does he get lonely?" Lucky asked softly. Luda May paused and looked at the young woman over the top of her glasses.

"He has his family" she said in a voice of finality.

"Of course I am so sorry of course" she said softly. As an apology she quietly took the tea offered her and brought it to her lips. She didn't realize that something was wrong until the dizzy sensation came over her and she tilted her head back and blacked out.

Back at the gas station Troy leaned against the car and looked up at the evening sun. Matthew paced and stopped once and a while.

"Where did Lucky go she was supposed to be back here. Did she tell anyone where she was going?' Matt asked and looked at Troy then Ally. Ally shook her head then looked around.

"I am going to see if they have a phone inside" Matt said and walked off toward the station. Troy rolled his eyes and took Ally's hand.   
"Lets go for a walk" Ally said and smiled at Troy took her hand. Both girlfriend and boyfriend walked down the dusty road, leaving the gas station. Ally giggled her white dress moving against her body as she followed Troy's jean clad form. As they walked they noticed a form walking down the side of the road carrying a burlap sack. Troy put his hand cupped to block out the sun. It was soon obvious that it was the strange young man they had seen in the convenient store. Dragging the bag behind him he grinned crazily at them.

"Hey you're the guy from the store" Troy said raising his voice slightly due to the distance between them. When he approached them he grinned widely. Usually Nubbins hitchhiked to and fro, but he was picking up road kill to bring home to skin and eat.

"Yeah Old Monty don't mind me coming out here and skinning what I find" he said the excitement teeming in his voice. Troy made a disgusted face as he looked from the sack to Nubbin's face and raised a brow.

"Uh right we have to be going now" Troy said squeezing Ally's hand tightly. Ally watched Nubbin's with a look of pure disgust. Nubbins scratched the top of his head and looked at the couple.

"How bout you come to the house and my brother can cook you up something good to eat" Nubbins said and chuckled jumping up and down slightly.

"Um how about you get the fuck out of her face" Troy said and started to pull Ally along, leaving Nubbins staring after them.

"That guy was really creepy" Ally whispered and walked with him. Troy didn't know where they were going until they came across a field and a big white house. Ally felt her feet hurting and she was hungry and thirsty.

"Troy lets stop at that house and get something to eat. It looks abandoned" Ally said and lead Troy in that direction. Arriving at the foot of the house Troy looked up at it. For a moment Ally paused and pointed at the window.

"Did you see-" she paused as a blind seemed to be drawn as if someone had been looking out. Troy looked up and shook his head.

"I don't see anyone. C'mon lets go inside" Troy said going up the stairs and opening the door. Ally stood there biting her lip.

"I don't know I think someone lives there" Ally said with uncertainty in her voice. Troy groaned and grabbed her hand again.

"C'mon baby maybe they have a bedroom we can take a relax time" he said in a seductive tone. Ally giggled and seemed to forget her fear. Walking into the house they didn't even seem to sense the looming danger

(Part 2 finis)

(keep reading and reviewing)


	3. Chapter 3

(author's note: I know this took forever to write but it's a little something. Not much. But I want to get back to writing this story)

Lucky opened her eyes to see the light peeking through the tattered curtains. It was morning but something didn't seem right. It was as if she had taken a false step going up the stairs once again. Raising her hand she touched her forehead finding it unfettered. A confused expression passed over her face brow as she looked around.

"What happened?" she pondered out loud then felt stupid even uttering a word. The room looked as if it was spinning again causing her to lie back down trying to catch her breath. Something was truly wrong with this whole situation; she didn't see this except her. Where were her friends? They had hit a cow and came to this strange house after the tire blew. A creaking sound caught her attention and she sat up again holding her breath. Under the door she saw a pair of feet in shadows standing right on the other side.

"Hello?" she called out and started to slide off the bed. The moment she had spoken again the figure moved from the door without entering as if afraid of her. This again peaked her curiosity.

"Troy? Ally? Matt?" she called out in hope that it was one of her friends playing a joke on her. Quickly as she was grasping for fragments of memory she remembered the old woman sitting and having lemonade with her. It didn't occur to her that the woman would of spiked her drink with something, not a harmless old woman. Shakily crossing the room she stopped at the door and listened for a moment. Hearing nothing but the dust mites she wrapped her fingertips around the door knob. Pushing the door open she found that the sound reverberated throughout the whole door frame. It wasn't locked so she was able to open the door. A hot draft hit her when she finally pried the door open. Lucky crossed over the threshold and onto the landing in the hall and stood there for a long moment. Sounds were coming from downstairs attracting her to the staircase. A skittering of footsteps were moving around at the bottom of the stairs. Lucky peeked over the banister to see that strange guy Nubbins standing there with a huge stained burlap sack, and even more shocking was the huge man standing near him moving from foot to foot. Leaning forward a bit she tried to get a better look without being too obvious.

"Tommy you won't believe what I have in the bag? Can you guess? Nah you aren't smart enough to know are you?" Nubbins said in a strange excited voice, it wavering and rising and falling. The one she realized was Luda May's son didn't say anything but clapped his hands in excitement like a small child waiting for a treat. Lucky couldn't really see him due to the angle and the shadows falling on him. Nubbins picked up the sack and reached into it going up to the middle of his arm. She gripped the railing a bit harder and it creaked. Both Nubbins and Tommy looked up causing her to gasp audibly. Leaning back she backed up till she hit the wall. Turning she made haste toward the room she had been laying in and closed the door.

"It seems a little mouse has gone and escaped from her hole" Nubbins said in his drawling voice. Dropping the sack something heavy fell out and rolled across the floor. When it came into the the light of the near window the gaping mouth, and eyes wide in sheer terror stared up. Troy had never seen it coming.

Lucky leaned against the door with her back and breathed hard. She was unsure what frightened her so much, but something about this seemed very wrong but still she didn't know. This was defiantly like some bad dream or horror film she used to see with her friends. Her friends! Where were they now? This question passed over in her mind as she heard the same heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Closing her eyes tightly she prayed it wasn't some mass murderer coming to mow her down. Like before the footsteps stopped for a moment before the door. Nubbins voice rose beyond the wood. 

"We aren't gonna hurt you missy. Luda May won't let us even play wit you" he called out, his footsteps lighter then the heavy ones she could see at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where the hell are my friends?" she cried angrily at being kept there like a prisoner.

"Oh, did you hear dat Tommy we should wash her mouth out wit soap. Den Luda May wouldn't see her as such an angel" he said his voice fluxing with a hint of jealousy that Lucky didn't understand.

"I want to know where my friends are!" she said trying to keep her emotions under control. Nubbins just laughed at her words as he stood there with Tommy in front of her door. Lucky turned her back to the door after only hearing the sick laughing of Nubbins and slid down the front of the door, her eyes closing.

"I got ta bring you up your dinner when its ready, that is what Luda May did say" Nubbins said as he went down the stairs. Lucky knew he was still there even though a silence had loomed over the hallway.

"I know your still there" she whispered her voice barely audible.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky awoke again hearing a banging on the door. Her muscles felt stiff so she closed her eyes so they would think she was asleep. The light footsteps told her that it was Nubbins which made her feel apprehension. The door opened a few feet and a wooden tray with plates of food was pushed into the room. Before she could utter a word the door was slammed once again. Still feeling sick she placed her feet on the wooden ground and made her way toward the tray of food. The dizziness consumed her and her knees buckled under her. Frowning deeply she placed her hands on the floor and felt like she might throw up. Her eyes fluttered closed and she blacked out. When she woke up again she found herself laying on the bed, dressed in a new nightgown. Sitting up a little too quickly she heard her muscles objecting to her sudden movements. The tray had been placed on her bedside table still wafting steam from the hot bowl of soup. A dark pinkish-red flower had been placed in a tiny vase by the food. Lucky didn't remember it being there before.

"What the…" her voice trailed off as she shifted her tired body toward the food. Extending her hand she felt her fingers aching as she picked the spoon up. Fiddling for it to get in the right position she ended up dropped it, the clang reverberating through the whole room. Her body felt alright other then being tired, so she knew that they had not harmed her thus far. Why were they keeping her here? In this dusty house? Why hadn't her friends found her.

"Oh my God..did something happen to them?" she puzzled out loud feeling the breath knocked out of her body. She couldn't imagine that their happy road trip had turned into a quick and horrible nightmare. This wave of emotion caused her to breath hard as she rushed off the bed and toward the door. Grabbing the door handle she turned it fiercely just to find that it was locked. Turning it one way then the other she let out a frustrated cry. Lucky resorted to even kicking the door as she let out a deep breath.

Meanwhile Matt felt a splitting pain behind his eyes as he found himself lying on the floor of what he could tell was a basement. The floor was cold concrete and the only light came from a small window up at the top of one of the walls. A hum vibrated from the floor and turned his head slightly to find that there were many freezers that smelled rank. A little boy sat on the top of one of them giving him a funny look. Matt tried to move his arms and his legs and found they were tied.

"Hey kid, yeah kid. Can you let me out of these binds" he said in a quick voice feeling the blood dripping down his forehead. The boy silently got off the freezer top and walked up to him. Grabbing one of the rusted knives he cut the ropes holding the guy. Matt sat up and reached up touching the side of his head remembering that he had been standing on the porch smoking a cigarette till someone got him from behind. Quickly after thanking the kid he barreled up the wooden stairs. He couldn't remember what happened to Troy, Ally, or Lucky but he had a bad feeling about it. Racing through the house he didn't see anyone around. Touching the rail he started to hurry up the stairs toward the second floor.

"LUCKY" he yelled not realizing the true danger he was in.

Lucky started to bang on the door hearing Matt's voice. "MATT!! I'm up here" she yelled. Matt rushed up the stairs but only in time to see the large hulking figure of Tommy, wielding a large jagged knife. Before he could react it was plunged into his ribcage, quickly dispatching him. Blood gushed from his mouth and he tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"MATT" Lucky continued to bang on the door, unaware of what happened on the other side.


	5. Dining with the Enemy

Chapter 5

(Sorry it took me so long to write again, but I am a college student. Please keep reading)

With Matt's death things seemed to shift from the stagnant lack of movement to something different, even the air felt different. Lucky laid there tossing on the dirty sheets that had been placed out for her as an attempt of a courtesy. The ringing of a triangle echoed through the whole house and awoke Lucky from her terrifying nightmares, propelling herself into the nightmare she found herself in upon waking. Sitting up she let out a groan and had to swallow the vomit forming in her mouth. She had been caged in for so long she didn't know what she would be subjected to next. Rising off the bed she forced herself to walk to the door. Sliding her hand against it her eyes shut as she exhaled a deep breath, trying to force herself to stay calm. Touching the door knob she felt her clammy fingers wrap around the metal. When she turned it she found that it was unlocked. Pulling it toward herself she found that it opened easily with little trace of a creek. For Lucky she had to muster all of her emotional strength to pass over that threshold. When she did she felt she might pass out right there and then. Bowing her head she leaned against the side of the doorframe.

"Dinner is ready so you better wash those hands of yours" Luda May said to Nubbins as he walked past her heading toward the dingy bathroom, Lucky could see their shadows from where she stood in the doorway to her room. Blood still glistened on the staircase in the light from the living room. Lucky was trying to think, but her mind felt stuck. They were letting her out of the room, but why? Luda May walked to the stairs and fixed the young woman with a knowing stare.

"Now don't you think of running off. You have been good lately so we are letting you sit at the dinner table like sensible folk." The old woman said as if any of this really made any sense. Among this madness Lucky realized that there were rules that needed to be followed. Why they were keeping her alive was a mystery to her in itself. Tears rose in her eyes as she thought of the lives of her friends who were most likely dead by now, killed by these maniacs.

Slowly she descended the stairs and found herself next to the old woman. Luda May placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the kitchen where Nubbins was sitting giving her a gaping smile that made chills run up her spine. Silently she took a seat where she was lead and kept her head bowed. The thought that came to mind was where her friends were, but the words were stuck in her throat. She had heard Matt, but her feeling was that he was dead… they all were dead and she was stuck here among mad people. This very much made her feel like Alice, from Behind the Looking Glass. Things seem to be thrown on its head when the Sheriff walked in and took a seat at the head of the table. Luda May signaled that things were going to begin.

"Do you want to say grace?" she asked the Sheriff who gave a nod and ran his fingertips along his face. The others were there were Uncle Monty who was half asleep in his chair, petting his dog that looked as if it was dead. Lucky could hear the flies buzzing in the windows, and along the silverware on the table. This keen awareness made her even more frightened then she was before. Lucky was barely listening as the Sheriff said grace, feeling deaf among this terror. Lucky thought that her terror was at its peak until Tommy came into the dining room, pushing a cart with big dishes of cooked meat. Lucky turned her head and looked at him, but his presence made her feel even more frightened.

Tommy's breathing was ragged as he started to serve the food, going around. Nubbins laughed stupidly and clapped his hands together feeling excited obviously about the meal. When Tommy reached her she shook her head letting out a deep breath.

"I...I'm not hungry" she murmured. Tommy put a piece of meat on her place anyway and reached out and placed the plate closer to her. Luda May gave her a resigned look when she refused the food.

"Girl your all skin and bones…you have to eat something. Besides, Tommy made this dinner especially for you" she said. Lucky couldn't fathom this situation any more then she could moments ago. When she looked at Tommy he seemed to put on a clumsy smile under that horrible mask he wore, making her stomach want to turn over right there and then.

"What are you…planning on doing…fattening me up to eat me?" she asked in a nervous little voice. Her statement caused the whole table to go into laughs. Lucky had no idea that no she wasn't the meal, but her friends had contributed to this meal, which made it pretty close to the truth.

"Oh, bless you child. That might have been the funniest thing I have heard in a long time" Luda May said raising her cloth napkin to her face and wiping her face, under her glasses, obviously amused at the girl's innocent humor. Lucky's stomach betrayed her through her sick feeling. It grumbled making her groan audibly. It wasn't in her rhetoric to eat food from psychos, but she was hungry none the less. Letting out a deep breath she watched as everyone else dug in without giving it much thought. Finding no other choice and with Tommy standing there, not wanting to offend the huge distorted man she too started to eat, not aware of the atrocity committed to make the meal.


	6. Freedom's Illusion

(Sorry this took me so long to get back to you. I have been so busy lately and I had to watch the movie again to fully grip the feeling from it. Forgive me.)

As darkness crept over the old farmhouse the floors creaked as if giving their mourning to the horrors that unfolded behind its walls. What more unspeakable secrets would the floorboards have to witness, the blood seeping through the cracks? The scent of slaughter house wafted unpleasantly in the air as Luck laid there contemplating all of the horrors she had already witnessed and experienced. Part of her wished she would just join her friends already in the great beyond, anything was better then this feeble existence waiting for the end to come at the edge of the cleaver. What do these people want with her? It seemed impossible to understand their motivations. Lucky knew that all of her friends had perished away and she had to swallow her sorrow so not to let insanity take her. Turning over she stared at the clock on the wall, it was almost midnight. Rustling came outside of her door and she slowly sat up and slid off the bed. Walking slowly toward the door she could see a shadow under the door, but it was too small to be the killing machine that had taken the lives of her friends.

"Hello?"she called out and bent down in front of the door where the flap had been put in, as if all of this had been planned from the beginning. Once again the rustling came and agitation filled her being as she bit her lip lightly. The voice of the little boy came forth from the doorway."You are going to stay right? Please…it's so lonely here and Tommy seems to like you" the boy said in his soft little voice. Lucky let out a sigh as she kneeled down before the door and pressed her forehead against the wooden door.

"Are my friends..really dead?"she asked her voice raw and painful as she closed her eyes for a moment, then let out a deep breath her head aching. The boy on the other side went silent and then a clicking noise was heard and the door opened a few inches. The brown eyes of the little boy looked at her.

"I can't let you out. If I do I will get in big trouble" he murmured, his eyes pleading for her to understand. Lucy noticed that the boy had opened the door and moved forward a bit. Feeling brave she got up and grabbed the doorway and pulled it open causing the little boy to fall forward. Feeling like she could fly and her heartbeat racing in her ears she ran down the stairs, feeling the greatest desire to get the hell out of there before they kill her too. Lucky glanced at the boy who had followed her at the end of the stairs until she hit a hard body that stopped her in her tracks. Turning her head she looked up at the large man she had seen before, Thomas Hewitt.

"Please don't kill me..I don't want to die..please"she said as he grabbed her arms in his strong arms, bruising her skin causing her to gasp loudly. He lifted her off her feet and held her inches from his face. Lucy looked at him with her blue eyes, gazing upon his face that was a tattered mixture of human skin sewn onto his actual face and his actual face. Thomas's breath was raspy as he stared at her with dark brown eyes. Lucky's body was shaking in fear as she felt his breath against her face. Strangely he cocked his head to the side and slowly lowered her onto her feet.

"Tommy let me go. I just want to go home. I know you love your family, but please let me go. I have a family too that need and miss me" she lied because now she had no family left that would wonder where she had gone to. The large man seemed to be watching her with intense curiosity as his big hand started to rise from his side where he had lowered them after putting her down. Lucy winced thinking he was going to strike her, but instead he touched the side of her face, pushing her blond hair from her pale cheek. This perplexed her as she stood there looking up at him, her heart hammering out of fear and wonder. Lucy started to back up as and paused only a moment when he didn't come after her. Turning she ran for the screen door and pulled it open as fast as humanly possible. Feeling the air on her face she moved down the steps of the porch and down to the path. She ran down the dirt road and past the animal pens that once held cows…only once did she look over her shoulder to see if anyone was in hot pursuit. When no one came after her she kept running till she came to the long end of the path. When Lucky was out of breath she cut through the tall grass and approached a tree, leaning against it slightly hunched over. Breathing raggedly she closed her eyes tightly and then stood up. Her friends were dead and she had been a captor to a family of horror people. Her head ached and she felt her body giving out on her. So much for being Lucky, though she had to give herself credit that she was alive. She didn't know why the large man, Tommy hadn't killed her or stopped her from leaving. This was all too strange for her to fathom. Shaking her shaggy blonde head she stood there for a long moment before starting to walk again, knowing that soon her presence not being at the house would be known. Lucy picked up pace until she saw the highway. Unfortunately the moment she got to the end of the street to her horror she saw the Sheriff standing there with a rifle in his hand pointed at her, leaning against the hood of her car."Where the hell do you think your going missy? I don't know who let you out but it doesn't matter. Come with me" he said and stood up and put his finger on the trigger of the gun. The blood left Lucky's face and her knees started to wobble Moving slowly to the car she opened the backdoor and got inside. She knew that this was going to be the longest car ride of her whole life, when she had been so close to freedom. Now she was being driven back to the nightmare all over again.

"Listen I..I" Lucky started to say but the Sheriff looked over his shoulder as he started to drive.

"Shut up! I don't give a fuck what you have to say. I would kill you if Luda May wasn't so fond of her" he replied in his Southern accent. Lucky went quiet and sat there staring out the window knowing that the car was probably locked and she would not be able to escape.

When they arrived at the Hewitt residence the Sheriff got out and grabbed her by the arm, twisting it behind her back and led her up the stairs she had run down moments ago and into the house. Shouting voices were inside as was brought to the kitchen. Upon walking inside Lucky could see the Thomas Hewitt leaning over the kitchen table and Luda May standing there with a long piece of wood in her hand, smacking the large man on the back as she shouted at him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER ESCAPE?! THAT'S A BAD THING YOU DID TOMMY" the old woman shouted, smacking him over and over as he made shaky noises that Lucky didn't know a man could make. For a moment it seemed to be forgotten that this man was the murderer of her friends and so many others she could guess by everything she had seen. The Sheriff tightened his grip on her arm, unfazed by the Thomas's punishment.

"Don't worry Luda May, I found her headin' for the highway" he said causing her to cry out from her arm being restricted causing her to gasp for air. Luda May had a craggy smile on her face upon seeing the girl standing there with the Sheriff.

"Good, good" she said to the Sheriff and glanced at Thomas "Go play" she said and the large man walked out of the kitchen like small boy avoiding further punishment. Luda May walked up to Lucky and leaned against her cane.

"Don't worry little one. I forgive you for running off. Your like a bird, wild and wanting to be free. All we have to do is domesticate you, clip your wings" she spoke in a docile tone, as if trying to calm the shaking girl down. Lucky knew though that this woman's intentions were truly of the sinister type.

(That's all for now. I hope you like and will keep reading. I will get back to this as soon as I can and I don't know when I will end this story)


	7. Deluge

The Deluge

Jadecoyote

Rated:M

The dampness was setting in and the stench of the slaughter house was almost unbearable. Lucky laid on her side on the rumpled and discolored mattress, wearing a flimsy white nightgown that was given to her. To accompany the nightgown a pair of shackles were fasted to her ankles with long chains. It gave her the ability to go to the bathroom, but not to escape. Also she was on the second floor which would make it even harder. If she escaped the room and got to the stairs she would risk falling to her death, they would as well be keeping a closer eye on her. A tremor ran through her as she tried to imagine the horrors they had in store for her. Letting out soft breaths she felt overwhelmed and frightened. It didn't lessen as the days passed but only engrained that sense of loss and fear. Everyone was dead and she had no way of escape.

Luda May walked in carrying a tray filled with food and a glass of lemonade. Lucky didn't feel very hungry but she was hot and tired. The air smelt rank and churned her stomach. Even if they force fed it to her she felt she would throw it up. "You must be thirsty. These nights get so hot"she simpered and made a clucking of her tongue. Lucky stared at her and flexed her feet causing the shackles to jingle. "Wheres Tommy?"she asked in half-disbelief that she was wondered where one of her captors were, as if he had a shred of humanity. "Oh hes being punished. He cant be trusted around you until you learn your lesson." the old woman said. Lucky stared at the lemonade and remembered how she got into this situation in the first place.

"Please let me go. I want to go home"She said feeling the tears stinging her eyes. Luda May sturred the soup that was in a china bowl. She shook her head as if Lucky was a small child and said something absolutely foolish. "You don't have a family to go to, child. You talk in you sleep. There is nothing left out there for you. Think of it this way sweety. Even if you did get way noone would accept you."she said and placed the spoon down, the old woman's face almost in an expression of contritness. "I heard you talkin about how you blame yourself for your parent death. You lived child so you could come to us. We are your family now. Once you accept that you will be alot happier."she said and reached out a gnarled hand and patted Lucky's arm. The humidity caused her arms and legs to itch and ache. The shackles on her legs were almost too much to take.

"Well girly did you think I forgot about you? You thought you could fly away and Luda May is mighty disappointed in ya" Nubbins said and shuffled his way to the bed. This made Lucky feel like a mouse stuck in one of those steel traps,but there was no illusion of reward, this was sheer suffering. "You can't hurt me. Luda May would be very upset with you"she said but her voice was shaking and the fear visited her again like a trespasser in the night.

"Shes not too happy wit you right now. I won't hurt you but I think I will have some fun"he replied grabbing his crotch in an obscene way. Sickness welled up in her. She could taste the acidic vomit in her throat. Her throat closed neither letting her throw it up or swallow it down. Lucky put her hands out trying to push him away as he climbed ontop of her. She started to scream but nearly choked on her own rising vomit. This was far more horriable then being hacked into pieces. He was going to rape her and there wasn't much she could do about it.

Before he could act out this grizzly crime the door slammed open with a great force. As her legs were being forced open by the disgusting, degenerate Nubbins was suddenly grabbed by the back of the neck and like a rag doll tossed off to the side. Tommy stood there looking down at her, his breathing ragged. Nubbins got up very slowly and like a rat facing a bigger threat then himself hobbled out of the room. He couldn't tell anyone what happened at risk of geting in trouble himself.

"Tommy..."she whispered but it came out as a small, pained sound. Then for the second time that day she was met with another suprise. The behemoth of a man sat down on the bed, the weight of his body causing the springs to grind and groan from it. He scooped her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing and laid her head against his chest, stroking her hair as if trying to comfort her. It was another really surreal moment. Finally the flood gates had finally opened and she started to sob. She sobbed for her friends, for herself, for everything terriable she was witnessing and was running out of time.

(Yes to be continued one more time. I will be wrapping this up soon but I have to figure out how. )


	8. Rekindled?

Rekindled?

By Jadecoyote

Rated: T+

Author's note: Your probally all wondering why I failed to continue writing this story until now. Well the truth is how do I end this story? I have long contimplated it until a reviewer sent me a wonderful review and I knew I would have to continue again. If I get stuck again and stop be patient with me. You know how it is.

Lucky sat on the floor of her room she considered a prison cell, holding the rusty spoon in her fingertips with the end of it sharpened. The first thought that came to her mind was using it to stab one of these sons of bitches in the neck and trying to make a run for it. By now though she realized that no matter how many times she attempted to run they would always find her. It was a sickening pain in her stomach that made her groan, toss and turn every night. Instead she carved words into the floorboards, trying to keep herself sane, anything to keep from slipping into the madness. What did they want from her? They kept her here and killed all of her friends, but not her. Her leg was shackled to the bed so she wouldn't make another attempt like before. Since what happened with Nubbins there was no longer a door on her room which actually made things worst then before, especially with Nubbins shuffling by once and a while to glare at her in that perverse sort of way that made her skin want to crawl off her body. When Tommy did come it was later in the day and she lost feeling to her legs by sitting in one spot for hours on end. Lucky's stomach protested as she tried to eat the piece of corn bread, but her lips were chapped and her teeth hurt from lack of care. She looked up when she heard his shuffing steps at the threshold. He was standing stock still looking at her from behind one of his meat masks. When he entered the room she pushed the tray toward him.

"I'm going to die here Tommy...I can't live like this. Some animal made to eat, sleep"she said placing her hand over her mouth, shutting her eyes for a moment. "I am going to die. How can I go on when I am losing the will?"she said dropping her hand to her side letting out a deep breath. Tommy lowered himself to the floor and instead of giving any comfort and answers his big hand came out and started to pick at the food she had offered him. Lucky watched him and knew that she was only given enough food to survive, but kept her too weak to run away. It was then she heard a car. In the distance cows mooed somewhere reminded Lucky how she got to this horriable place. Tommy had also heard the car and got to his feet and bolted out of the room and a moment later his shadow had gone along with his large master.

Downstairs the doors of a car slammed and there were voices. "You don't have to worry we have a phone in the house that you can call someone. You fellas are a long way from any city" the voice of the Sheriff was telling some people Lucky could not see. Oh God! They had no idea what dangers were going to meet them.

The two men Ash and William followed the Sheriff into the house, the heat beating both of their youthful forms as they made their way up the steps of the old house. Ash slid a hand through his jet black hair and raised his eyes staring up at the crumbling structure, a feeling of unnervingness passed over him, but he brushed it aside and looked at his friend and the Sheriff realizing he had stopped dead in his tracks on the porch.

"We don't get many visitors here since the town up and closed up. Where are you boys from?" the Sheiff asked, turning his head to look at them with curiousity. William who was golden haired and broad shouldered, dressed in a button up white shirt and jeans smiled casually. "Boston originally. We are traveling cross country to write a book about side show attractions you see when you are traveling cross country"he said. "Well I don't travel cross country" the Sheriff said. "Well imagine if you did then these would be the places you would see. The kind of shit you wouldn't believe you saw" William continued, walking down the narrow hall with the Sheriff. "Boy I have seen all lot of shit" The Sheriff said.

Ash went to follow when he heard a whimpering coming from upstairs. Against his better judgement he felt the aching desire to check it out. He knew he shouldn't go up there, but he found his hand on the railing. Straining his ears he made his way to the top, ignoring the fact that he is indeed in someone elses house and might get in trouble (or maybe..I dunno KILLED). Finally he comes to the room where Lucy is sitting , chained to the floor.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? What the hell?"he said. Lucy looked at him with a weary expression, her blue eyes taking him in. If she tells him whats going on then he will probally be killed and she will get in trouble. Or she couldn't tell him and he would be killed anyway. Bowing her head she shook it, dirty blond strands falling in her face.

"You should go...now"she said softly. "Your chained to the floor! Are you crazy? Besides I can't leave my car broke down. I was brought here by the Sheriff" he said. Lucy gasped and tried to stand up. "The Sheriff! No..."She cried.

(Yeah I am that much of a bitch I am going to leave it at a cliff hanger. Why? WHY? why? Because! Like a good tv show I am leaving at the best moment and I am feeling inspired again. Note: Yes Ash Williams is a reference to Evil Dead. And I made a quote about the side show attractions as an omage to Rob Zombie's House of 1000 corpses that is an omage to the franchise the movie this fanfic is of. Yes I will continue)


End file.
